Like The Call of a Robin (One-Shot)
by SageandSky
Summary: Rosepaw thought she had lost everything when her big sister, Robinsplash, died. Then, a strong memory whisks her into the past and changes her life. One-Shot.
**This is Sage and Sky, posting our first ever story! It's a short one with a great message! Read and Review, Warriors! Also, we do not own Warriors! Erin Hunter owns Warriors!**

Rosepaw buried her nose into Robinsplash's fur. The fluffy, brown pelt felt cold to the touch. Robinsplash had been attacked by a fox on a solo hunting patrol. She was found dead in the woods. Rosepaw felt a warm pelt brush against her and opened one eye to see her mother, Petalstar, lay beside her. Petalstar was also Robinsplash's mother, because Rosepaw and Robinsplash were sisters from different litters. Rosepaw pressed against her trembling mother and closed her eyes, listening to the bird song. The bird song. Suddenly, Rosepaw was whisked away from the grief and the sadness as one strong memory entered her mind.

 _Rosepaw was back in the warm, comforting nursery. Her two brothers, Patchkit and Leafkit, were playing outside. Her mother was out watching them. Rosekit was alone. She didn't feel like playing, she just felt like thinking. She jumped as a brown she-cat with red spots padded into the nursery._

 _"Why don't you play, Rosekit?" she asked._

 _"I don't know. I just feel like sitting." Rosekit replied._

 _Robinsplash curled up beside Rosekit and sighed. Then she opened her mouth and a soft, sweet sound filled the den. It rose and fell, like the flow of a stream. Her voice carried emotion and meaning. Rosekit looked at Robinsplash in wonder. Then it dawned on her._

 _"You sound like the birds!" Rosekit exclaimed._

 _Robinsplash purred in amusement, "That's right! It's called singing. It's like talking, but you let your voice dip like the sheer drop of a cliff, and rise like an owl taking flight. Then you add words and sing with your emotions!"_

 _"How did you learn?" Rosekit wondered._

 _Robinsplash laughed at Rosekit's fascination, "Well, you know how my brother, Sparrowpaw, died in battle. The night of the vigil, I needed to get away from the grief tearing at my heart. I ran into the forest. A little sparrow flew around my head and landed on a tree. I knew this was Sparrowpaw trying to tell me something. The sparrow sang a simple song, and looked at me. I realized he wanted me to repeat what he had sung. I did, and night after night, I would sneak out of camp and let the sparrow teach me. Then, on the night I became a warrior, he was gone. Now I know how to sing, and now you do too. Pass it along, Rosekit, pass it along."_

 _Rosekit bounced, "You know you can count on me!"_

 _Then, Rosekit opened her mouth and imagined her voice rising like the morning sun, and it did as she sang. She imagined her voice fall like a waterfall, and it did. Robinsplash smiled and left the nursery._

Rosepaw opened her eyes and looked at Robinsplash's dead body. She backed away, suddenly needing to get away. Away from her troubles, and sorrows, and worries. Rosepaw stumbled into the forest and ran. She felt like she was leaving her whole life behind, but she didn't care. Rosepaw stopped, panting, in the middle of a clearing.

A robin flew around her head and landed on a tree. The robin opened its mouth and sang. Rosepaw sang too, about the grief and the pain. The robin suddenly stopped, and a voice that seemed to come from everywhere, yet nowhere, spoke, "You have a destiny, Rosepaw. It is not with this clan, but with another. A new clan. Follow the robin, and she will lead you to your destiny." The voice faded.

Rosepaw gasped as her dusty brown fur began changing to black. It was like a dark frost was spreading across her light brown fur. Rosepaw ran to a puddle and saw a young, black she-cat with a berry pink nose. Her once green eyes were now a sky blue. "Now you must go!" exclaimed the mysterious voice, "You re now Rose. Leave your past behind you and follow the robin."

The robin fluttered off into the trees, and she followed. Rose left her home.

 **The end! Tell us what you think!**

 **\- Sage and Sky**


End file.
